(a) Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a running machine.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a running machine is a device for enabling exercise in the form of walking or running in an in-door environment, and is designed for a user to walk or run on a belt that rotates due to a force provided by a motor.
Such a running machine requires that the speed of the belt be controlled in a manner corresponding to the physical condition and/or a desired exercise amount of the user. When the speed of the machine is manually controlled, the user manually controls the speed by running and controlling the speed at which the user runs. However, when the speed of the machine is automatically controlled/driven, a keypad is provided on a control panel of the machine to control the speed of the motor, thereby controlling the speed of the belt, and hence, the running speed.
However, aerobic exercise such as walking or running using a conventional running machine is performed by walking or running in place in an indoor space, and thus, the user may experience boredom before achieving an effective aerobic exercise, and accordingly, the user may be prone to prematurely quitting the exercise.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.